The invention relates to a system for generating or optimizing sets of control data, which define a control and/or regulation of a robot for execution of concrete tasks by this robot. The invention further relates to a method for operating such a system.
The term “set of control data” in the case at hand includes control and/or regulation data, or control and/or regulation commands, or control and/or regulation programs, and mixed forms thereof. By the implementation of the respective set of control data by the robot, a targeted influencing of physical or other parameters of the robot occurs, as a result of which the robot solves a task associated with the respective data set. For example, it performs a production step in an assembly line or a handling of an object. The terms “control” and “regulation” are used here in their conventional meaning.
Today, robots per se are becoming increasingly more complex and thus are also able to perform increasingly more complex tasks. Accordingly, the sets of control data for the control/regulation of robots, which are required for the performance of such complex tasks, have also become increasingly more complex. Moreover, the increasing networking of robots and the development of so-called “multiagent systems” today allow collective solutions for determining sets of control data.